Measured sensor data of different sensor systems, such as inertial, camera and acoustic sensors, are provided with time stamps, in order to be able to selectively link and process the measurement data. The different sensor systems are normally operated by different, respective, internal clock generators. Therefore, there is no synchronism between the sensor systems. Each system may operate with different accuracy and at a frequency variable over time. In particular, if the sensor data on the specific sensor system are collected in a FIFO (first input first output) data structure, the classification of the measured sensor data of different sensor systems is made more difficult later on. Therefore, the time stamps of the individual sensor systems are brought onto a common time base by a superordinate entity, for example, a sensor hub, an application processor of a mobile device, or a host system, in order to allow a relation of individual sensor data to each other. This temporal synchronization of sensor data may be achieved by different methods. For example, the clock generators of the sensor systems may be adjusted in their frequency. In addition, possible frequency differences between sensor systems may be ascertained and subsequently used by a host system for adjusting the time stamps. However, these options for synchronization only function, if resource conflicts may be disregarded. Otherwise, various influences not considered, such as temperature, may lead to falsification in the adjustment of the time base of different sensor systems.